


i put a spell on you

by belovedmuerto



Series: blood and moonlight [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Protection Magic, Vampire Bucky, Vampires, Witchcraft, witch steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto
Summary: Steve casts a spell to help protect Bucky from harm.





	i put a spell on you

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write at least one Halloween/October story in this universe, so I am. Unbeta'd. Thanks as always to Julia for encouragement and being the best sounding board. <3

A flick of his fingers, accompanied by a quick thought of fire, lights the candles around his workroom in sequence, forming a protective circle around his work bench. Steve breathes a sigh of relief at the feeling of the circle closing around him, the same way he always does when he’s surrounded and protected by magic. It’s the closest to safety he could get for a long, long time. And it reminds him of his mother, of the safety of her circles.

He’s up early, before the sun has even set, to get started on this particular charm, because the recipe is long and intricate, so it’s going to take a while. And it’s incredibly important to him that he get it right. This protection charm is for Bucky.

It’s important.

Steve gets right to it, lighting the fire underneath his tiny cauldron, dropping the long, thin chain and locket into it, and standing over it for a few moments just thinking about how he wants this to go. It always helps to have his intention set in his mind before he gets started on something complicated.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, and then he gets started.

When he gets to the point where he needs Bucky, Steve tunes back in to his surroundings and finds out that the sun has set. And Bucky is most likely up and about, because Steve can smell coffee. Bucky doesn’t drink it at all, but he likes the smell, and he knows that Steve likes it.

Hopefully it’ll still be hot when Steve is finished with this spell. Then again, even if it’s not he can heat it up again with a thought.

A gentle thrum along their bond is enough to get Bucky shuffling down the hall from their room. It figures he’d seen Steve spellcasting when he’d gotten up and just gone back to bed instead of starting his waking day.

Bucky would spend most of his nights in bed, too, given half a chance.

He stops at the archway that makes the entrance to Steve’s workroom, waiting for Steve to let him in.

Steve does so with another flick of his fingers, extinguishing one of the candles long enough for the circle to be broken and Bucky to step through.

He lights the candle again once Bucky is through, and the circle reforms.

“What’s up, Stevie?” Bucky asks, shuffling a little across the floor. Steve can see he’s not quite awake yet, but he did wait to speak until he was inside the circle. The magic tends to muffle sounds, distort them. Steve still hears things going on outside the circle, but they come through strange, so he generally tunes them out.

“I need you here for the end of this,” Steve replies.

Bucky crowds up close to him, and Steve takes a moment to lean into him, breathing in the smell of him, sleepy and still warm from their bed. The electric blanket had been worth every penny he’d spent on it.

They stand snugged together for a few blissful minutes, while Steve waits for the potion to cook off a bit more, leaning against each other. Bucky slides his arms around Steve and sort of dozes while he stands there, reluctant to wake up. Steve doesn’t want to dislodge Bucky anymore than he imagines Bucky wants to move, but needs must.

“OK,” he says, giving Bucky a nudge. “Need you to stand on the other side.”

Bucky grumbles but he goes willingly enough. He knows that Steve’s work can be very time sensitive, and if Steve says he needs to stand over there, he needs to do it pretty much now.

“Give me your hands,” Steve instructs, holding out his own. Bucky does the same, and holds Steve’s hands just tight enough.

Steve sinks back into himself, to where his power resides, and makes the final push into the potion, into the spell, linking it to Bucky, and to himself.

There’s a smallish green poof of smoke from the cauldron, and all the liquid that hadn’t already evaporated disappears, leaving behind just the locket on its chain.

Steve grins at Bucky.

Bucky grins back at him. “That’s it?”

Steve glares a little. “Shut up. You are awed by my powers.”

“Sure, pal.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “OK, come here.”

Bucky comes back around the table and stands expectantly in front of Steve. Steve smiles at him, and pulls the locket from the cauldron, undoing the clasp and holding it up. Bucky leans over and Steve does the clasp again behind his head, letting the locket come to rest against his chest.

He feels it as the charm activates, a little shiver down his spine.

Bucky must feel it too, because his arm recalibrates, and his eyes widen a little bit. “It’s warm,” he murmurs. 

Steve smiles. “It just came off the fire, Buck.”

Bucky shakes his head and takes Steve’s hand, giving it a quick squeeze. “No, it’s warm like you.”

Steve feels himself blush a little, still unused to affection from Bucky, no matter how often Bucky is affectionate (and he’s very affectionate). But he squeezes back.

“Can I open it?” Bucky asks.

“Yeah, of course. Be careful, though.”

Bucky opens the locket and looks at its contents. Steve hadn’t put photos inside, opting for stronger reminders of himself. “Is this your hair? And. Blood?”

Steve shrugs. “It needed a little bit of me to work properly. Protection magic like this requires blood.”

“What do I need protecting from, Stevie?” 

Steve shrugs, looking up into Bucky’s eyes. “I dunno, Buck. I’m just covering my bases.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.belovedmuerto.tumblr.com)


End file.
